


Surprise

by Hanane_EL_Mokkadem



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanane_EL_Mokkadem/pseuds/Hanane_EL_Mokkadem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are usually as they seem. Unless, of course, it involves Buffy, two swords, and lots of monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

They were losing the battle. Aragorn knew this but had no intention of giving up, it wasn't in his nature. He would fight until his dying breath, taking as many orcs with him as he could. He just wished the King of Rohan felt the same.

While he watched Legolas help the men fortify the gate Aragorn's mind raced in countless directions. His main priority at the moment were the women and children. Aragorn needed to know if there was any other way for them to leave Helms Deep undetected, or as undetected as they could at times like these, but the King of Rohan refused to answer his query, and his men, or man in this specific instant, was too busy looking at the King like a lost dog waiting for a treat from its master to give Aragorn the time of day.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?"

Aragorn resisted the urge to hit the man over the head with his sword when his only answer was nothing but a blank look, and asked again. "Is there no other way?"

After glancing at the King, the man answered hesitantly. "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains, but they will not get far the uruk-hai are too many."

Aragorn again resisted the urge to hit the man for stating the obvious. It was as if all the fight had left the men of Rohan. Aragorn could not understand why they had not already sent the women on their way long before now. He gritted his teeth and grimaced. The King's arrogance had likely tainted his soldiers; they had honestly believed they would win against such overwhelming odds.

"Send word for the women and children to head to the mountain pass, and barricade the entrance," he yelled at the soldier. The soldier nodded and made to leave when his King spoke.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Well, not give up for one, Aragorn thought grimly. By Isildur's sword, why did he always end up in the presence of fools? He closed his eyes for a second before turning to the King. "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."

The first signs of life returned to the King, it was enough to give Aragorn a slight feeling of hope, as if not all was lost. Maybe the king had finally remembered who he was fighting for. Of course, all hope left him quickly after hearing the King's next words.

"For death and Glory."

Why exactly was this man King again? Aragorn suppressed a sigh but he couldn't suppress a slight grimace. He took a step towards the King and tried to make him understand his duty to his people. "For Rohan, for your people."

"The sun is rising," Gimli said solemnly. Aragorn turned to look at the window and remembered Gandalf's last words when he saw the light of dawn.

'Look to my coming on the first light of the fifth day, at dawn look to the east.'

"Yes," the King said with determination. "The horn of Helm Hammerhand will sound in the Deep one last time."

Sweet Elbereth the man has finally seen the light, Aragorn thought feeling relieved. Let us hope he follows it instead of stumbling in the dark like a blind fool.

"Yes!" Gimli growled in agreement with the King's words.

The King turned to Aragorn and placed a hand on his shoulder. Aragorn watched the King carefully wondering if he would finally see the King he knew of old. At a time before Saruman drained him of his strength of will leaving an old man with a broken Kingdom and a dead son in his wake. 

"Let this be the day we draw swords together."

Aragorn managed to swallow the sigh of relief that was building in his chest, and instead nodded slightly. They would go out with a fight, give the women and children enough time to get to safety, and if he was lucky Gandalf would come and pull a miracle out of his hat, the old wizard was good at things like that.

He turned to Legolas signaling him they were to leave. Aragorn knew Legolas agreed with their course of action, the elf wanted to go out fighting instead of hiding behind a door that was about to be broken down. He put a hand on his long-time friend's left shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Legolas inclined is head in return and turned to mount the horse one of the King's men prepared for them.

The King had already mounted his horse and Aragorn hastily jumped on his own. Theoden King nodded, grinning fiercely. "We ride," he yelled guiding his galloping horse through a broken gate killing as many orcs as he could by decapitating or simply pushing them off the path.

"Isildur!" Aragorn followed eagerly killing everything within sword's reach, relishing at the death he left in his wake. They were surrounded by countless orcs and he wondered how long it would be before death would take him. He was determind to die a good death, one worthy of a King. He felt the first light of dawn as it warmed his skin, and he took a fleeting moment to watch his last sunrise. 

'Gandalf if you are planning something, now would be the time to do it.'

Aragorn's breath caught in his chest when he saw the familiar white-hot blinding light associated with the wizard's staff. "Gandalf," he breathed.

King Théoden followed Aragorn's gaze and gasped at what he saw. "Eomer," the King breathed, voice filled with wonder and hope.

Aragorn watched as Gandalf and the men of Rohan galloped their way into the fray, accompanied by a bright white light that caused Aragorn to feel a sense of peace he imagined he would only be granted in his afterlife.

Time, that seemed to have stopped for a moment, resumed with the clashing of swords. He swiftly decapitated the orc trying to gut him and tried his best to guide his horse towards Gandalf and Eomer. 

As he searched for them between the killing of orcs, his eyes found someone else. A slight figure mounted on a large war horse that made him wonder how such a small shape managed to control such a beast.

The small figure held two swords, one in each hand, leaving him to guide his horse with only his legs. Aragorn swiftly decapitated another orc intend on ending his life and quickly gazed back to the warrior. He watched as the tiny frame that could only belong to a young boy slaughtered orcs left and right in a manner that left Aragorn reeling in amazement. The boy threw himself off his horse into the fray, slaying everything in sight. Aragorn quickly defended himself from an attack that reminded him he was in the middle of a battle field and that perhaps this was not the time to be distracted. He glanced at the figure one more time before focusing on killing as many orcs as he could.

With the help of Gandalf, the Rohirrim, and something Aragorn could only describe as killer trees - killer trees, now he could say he had seen everything - they decimated the remaining orcs, securing a victory for Rohan. Eomer was the first familiar face he found.

He found the prince of Rohan watching the small warrior Aragorn had admired earlier, with part exasperation part admiration etched on his features. 

"Your warrior has shown he has great skills, I understand why you would allow one so young to fight, he will become legendary when he comes of age," Aragorn said to Eomer, startling the future King from his observations with his words.

A tiny smirk played on Eomer's mouth. "The warrior would have your head for saying that."

Aragorn frowned bemusedly. "Why? I said nothing that could be perceived as an insult."

Eomer chuckled softly. "You would think, but I have said the same many times, and still have the bruises to show for it. To my everlasting regret there is no way to deter this warrior from joining us in battle."

Aragorn was still feeling confused. "Surely there is someone who holds authority over him? The King, perhaps? Or you as his heir?"

Eomer smiled wryly. "Yes, I should have authority-" he started, but quickly stopped when a voice interrupted him.

"You even think of finishing that sentence, and you're sleeping on the couch, buddy," a female voice said sharply. "Or, since you people don't exactly have an Ikea to actually buy a couch, it'll be the next best thing, which would be the barn. So watch out what you say next or you'll be cuddling with Mr. Ed tonight."

Aragorn watched Eomer wince, and pale before turning to the voice. He gaped when he found the source of the female voice, it was the warrior-boy, or what Aragorn thought was a boy, but turned out to be a girl, if the voice was any indication.

"I was not-" Eomer started.

"You better not have been," she interrupted voice filled with danger. "Not if you know what's good for you."

Aragorn still watching her with open mouth turned to Eomer to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him. It was possible after all, he did receive some blows to the head. For all he knew, he was seeing things that weren't there, starting with a small girl on a giant horse still clutching two swords coated with orc blood in her hands. Eomer just gave Aragorn sheepish smile in return.

"So...this was fun," the girl chirped, before starting to unclasp her face-guard. Aragorn could only watch in shock as she freed herself from her helmet. She was beautiful. He could not believe the warrior he had admired shortly before resided in the body of this beautiful woman.

He felt a tingle go down his spine when her green eyes found his. "Can we do it again?" she asked causing Eomer to chuckle softly.

"Do what again?" Aragorn asked, still dazed.

"You know, the whole crusade thingy," she answered gesturing around her. Her eyes found his again, and he found he was mesmerized. She grinned eagerly making him catch his breath. "This was fun."

Eomer sighed. "Only you," he said exasperatedly.

She smiled impishly at him before nodding briefly at Aragorn. "So, are you gonna introduce me to your friend?"

Eomer's smile was broad and warm, which was something that surprised Aragorn. He had not seen Eomer smile quite like that before.

"Yes, of course. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor," he nodded at Aragorn, "Aragorn, this is Lady Buffy, my wife," he stated proudly.

Aragorn ignored the pang he felt in his chest at hearing she was already taken and gaped at Eomer in shock. Eomer, son of Eomund, took a warrior woman as his princess and allowed her to fight? Forget killer trees, *now* he had seen everything.

The woman - Buffy gave him a bright smile that reminded him of the warmth of the sun.

 

"Nice to meet you, Aragorn," she grinned brightly. She moved her head closer towards him as if to tell him a secret. "So," she started. "Tell me about this little ring of yours."


End file.
